There are many instances where a stable support is required to ensure that the object or device being supported remains fixed with respect to a table or other sturdy structure. For example, laboratory equipment and measurement equipment, such as a three-dimensional digitizer, are usually required to remain fixed with respect to a sturdy object or the floor.
One common method of ensuring stability of an apparatus has been physically bolting the apparatus to a table or floor. However, this method requires permanently altering the table or floor and makes repositioning difficult.
Another method of ensuring stability of an apparatus employs a high-strength magnet to fix the apparatus to a ferromagnetic surface, such as a steel table. This provides a strong sturdy support and is easily repositionable, but requires that a ferromagnetic surface be available.